The present invention relates to camera indicating devices, and more particularly to such indicating devices which indicate charge completion of a main capacitor of an electronic flash device for a camera provided with a focal plane shutter of which the leading and trailing shutter members travel successively in an assigned time interval.
In a focal plane shutter camera provided with an X flash synchronizing switch mechanism adapted to be closed only upon full opening of the shutter, i.e. full uncovering of the film plane (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,468), the X flash synchronizing switch is not closed for an exposure time shorter than the critical synchronizable shutter speed at which the film plane is fully uncovered in the minimum time period. Therefore, in that case, flash firing is not effected even if the flash charging has been completed. Thus, if an indication is made whenever the main capacitor is sufficiently charged, it may confuse the camera operator to believe that flash photography can be effective even in the case where flash firing is not effective because the exposure time is shorter than the critical synchronizable shutter speed.